Humanity's Best Doctor
by MiraJanePierce
Summary: (Levi x Reader) In this story the reader will take on the role of a researcher assigned to help the Survey Corps in their research of the titan shifter Eren Yeager.
1. Introduction

This fanfiction will be reader insert, so you'll see things like (y/n) which stands for 'your name' (I suppose most of you are already familiar with this way of writing). I was going to try and make the reader gender neutral, but I find it easier to write using female pronouns (sorry for this if you would've preferred gender neutral).

The reader will take on the role of a high classed researcher/doctor, who some even consider as the best doctor humanity has to offer.

When it comes to appearance I will try to make it as neutral as possible, so the story can fit whatever anyone reading it would like the character to look like. She will have some personality traits and backstory set out of course.

Now, when it comes to my writing 'skills', English is not my first language and I might make some (a lot of) mistakes. I don't mind these being pointed out, but do so in a respectful manner, that's all I ask. The same goes for any feedback.

The story will start from the point where Eren is taken prisoner for being able to turn into a titan, the reader will show up during his trial.

Hope you'll all enjoy reading this story and thank you if you read to the end of this introduction!


	2. Chapter 1

While Eren is still imprisoned, the news of a Titan siding with humans is spreading. People inside Wall Sina, however, do not want to believe such rumors as they think that an operation to retake the Walls will fail and they will have to cope with refugees and food shortages. Some of them even go as far as to claim that the Titan may side with the refugees. On the other hand, the inhabitants of Wall Rose consider Eren to be their savior and believe that with him, they may even be able to retake Wall Maria.

On top of the Wall, Erwin Smith and Dot Pixis discuss the situation.  
"Is it really okay for us to chatting like this…" Erwin questions.  
"Well, I simply ran into you on my morning walk. Are you aware that the Military Police also want Eren?" Pixis asked the other commander.  
"I received the message, there will be a trial to decide over Eren's Fate" Erwin answers.  
"Zachary will have the final say in the matter, he'll probably make his decision considering what is best for humanity" Pixis states.  
"I'm not certain we'll be able to win this trial, but I am ready to make a proposal depending on how the inquiry goes" answers Erwin.  
Pixis laughs a little "I have taken an extra precaution to help Eren's situation out"  
This confuses Erwin but Pixis doesn't say anything else about it.

Three days after he sealed the breach, Eren wakes up from a coma caused by his last Titan transformation. He finds himself in a cell, seeing Commander Erwin Smith and Captain Levi standing before him. They start to question Eren.

After Levi accepts Eren application for the Survey Corps, they all hear ruckus from outside the prison part of the building.  
"Mam, you can not go in there without the required authorization" states a member of the military police.  
"I am doctor y/n y/l/n from the l/n research facility and I am here to do a check up on the prisoner, now give me the key to his cell and step aside" y/n replies slightly annoyed with the man before her.  
"Ah, yes of course, sorry mam, I didn't recognize you" the soldier hastily replies.

Y/n steps into the cells and notices that there are other people there.  
"Good afternoon" she states, not really caring for who they are. She has a job to do and walks over to the cell Eren is in.  
"Hello Eren, I am doctor y/l/n and Commander Pixis has asked me to come do a checkup on you" she says to Eren. This takes everyone by surprise. Erwin realizes that this must be what Pixis was talking about on their 'morning walk'.  
Y/n enters the cell without any hesitation and starts to look Eren over. After examining him, she sighs  
"As expected of the military police you are starting to become dehydrated and malnourished" she reaches inside of her bag and pulls out a bottle of water and a small container. She hands these to Eren. Eren opens the container curiously and reveals the homemade sandwiches inside.  
"This is all I have on me at the moment, I hope they are to your liking" y/n says  
"Y-yes of course, thank you" Eren answers. Although she appears a bit stoic, y/n does have a softer side to her.  
"Now, the military police are known to use a specific drug on people before their trial. This drug will cause a person to lose their self-control and act very aggressive" y/n starts to explain.  
"How do you know that?" Levi asks suspiciously.  
"These drugs are made in my father's facility" she simply answers "luckily, I have already developed an antidote for this drug. I realize you might be a bit suspicious of me Eren, since you just now met me, and I want to inject a unknows substance into you. Therefor I shall first inject it into my own body to show you that is harmless" y/n says as she injects her own arm with the needle.  
"Ah, no, that wasn't… necessary…" Eren says.  
Y/n starts to prepare another needle "So, you're okay with me doing this?" she ask.  
Eren looks over to Commander Erwin who slowly nods, stating that he should go through with this.  
"Yes, thank you" Eren says to y/n.  
"Good, now I'll just inject this between your toes, this way it won't be easy for the military police to find out about it" she says as she injects the needle between Eren's toes.  
"Well, that should be it. Is there anything else I can do for you Eren?" she asks him.  
"No, thanks. But eurr, won't you get into trouble for this?" he asks her.  
This causes y/n to chuckle a bit "I don't think you're in a position to be worried about other people" she states as she begins to leave.

 **Timeskip to the trial**

Zachary informs Eren that he will be the one leading the trial which will decide his fate and that doctor y/l/n will be present during his trial to represent the research facility. He then states that concealing Eren's existence has proven to be impossible and therefore, they must make a public statement in order to avoid inside conflicts. Nile Dawk of the Military Police then presents their proposal, which is Eren's immediate execution. As Nile tells Eren to reveal any information he may have, a person next to him, Pastor Nick, exclaims that there is no need for that as Eren should be executed right now. Afterwards, Erwin states that they want Eren as an official member of the Scout Regiment to use his power to reclaim Wall Maria. Erwin explains that due to the entrance to Trost being completely sealed, his plan is to use an eastern route to reach Shiganshina District.

During the trial a lot of thins happen, which causes Eren to become frustrated.  
"If you are all cowards who do not want to fight, you should at least use me to do it for you" Eren yells. At that moment, Nile orders the soldier next to him to point his gun at Eren, but before anything happens, Eren finds himself being brutally kicked by Levi. Levi then continues beating him up, even knocking out a tooth, all much to Mikasa's infuriation.  
"I always though pain is the best learning method" Lev says.  
"Shouldn't you be more carefull captain Levi? What if he becomes angry and turns into a monster?" Nile questions in an attempt to stop him out of fear.  
"Aren't you the ones wanting to dissect him? How do you intend to do that when you're afraid of killing him" Levi answers  
"Can you do it, train him" Zachary asks Levi.  
"I'm certain I can kill him, whether I can do any less though…" Levi answers.  
"I see, what are your thoughts on the matter miss y/l/n?" Zachary asks of you as you make your way towards Eren. You begin to clean up his face a bit while answering "I honestly don't understand why we're even having this trial"  
"Because he is a danger toward humanity" shouts Nile as an answer.  
"Oh, I am well aware of the situation. We have ourselves a young boy who has the ability to turn into a titan. With proper training, this could me a huge military advantage. With proper research, we could find out how this is possible, if we can make more of these 'abnormal' humans, why stop at regaining wall Maria when we can conquer even more territory. But the advantages don't stop there, this could also benefit us in the medical field. Titans have the ability to regenerate, having a human who can do that as well, could mean we have in infinite number of organs to use in operations. We might be able to harvest his stem cells to regenerate specific parts of the human body. The possibilities are endless. So, I must ask again, why are we wasting precious research time with this trial?" y/n finishes. While Pixis is quietly laughing to himself in the stands on the side.  
"I have made my decision" Zachary states whilst y/n is making her way back towards his side "the Survey Corps will receive custody of Eren Yeager"


	3. Author Note

I wanted to let you all know that I might continue this story on AO3.  
You can already find an updated version of the first part on there.  
You can find the story under the same name "Humanity's Best Doctor".

I prefer using AO3 so if I ever decide to continue this, you'll be able to find it there. I don't really like using this site anymore.


End file.
